


can’t blame a girl for trying

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Humor, dumbassery, idiocity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: i should’ve played it coolinstead i made a fooloh, the things i door, vanessa’s an idiot
Relationships: Kevin Atwater & Vanessa Rojas, Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas
Kudos: 4





	can’t blame a girl for trying

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary: _can’t blame a girl for trying_ by sabrina carpenter  
> thanks @malrunaway for proofreading this! enjoy the story

"no, i don't think you understand. i'm unstable," vanessa said through tears. 

it was currently lunch and they were sitting at their usual benches. "they" being hailey, gianna, stella and vanessa. vanessa has been crying since third period and it doesn't look like she's going to stop. 

"how did you not know what he said?" gianna asked. 

"because i don't know the fucking language, gia!" 

"wait, wait, wait. i'm confused. why is she crying?" stella asked. 

"basically, kevin sai- you know what? i have it recorded," hailey said and handed stella her phone, video ready to play. 

_vanessa was sitting in her seat in physics, telling a story about how she "nearly died" the night before when the french exchange student, kevin, came up to where she was._

_"today is my last day," he said, accent thick as ever._

_"oh my gosh! seriously?" vanessa asked and stood, immediately hugging him. when they pulled apart, vanessa sat back down, "i'm gonna miss you, kev."_

_"and i'll miss you, vanessa."_

_"when are you leaving?"_

_"in three hours. but i'm leaving school now. apparently there's traffic on the way to the airport."_

_"ugh, that shit sucks!"_

_kevin chuckled, "it does."_

_in the background of the video you can see gianna raise her eyebrows with an amused expression on her face._

_kevin cleared his throat before wiping his hands on his pants, "well, i just came to say goodbye."_

_vanessa stood up again and hugged him. again, "bye, kevin." vanessa said when they pulled apart._

_"bye, vanessa," kevin said before taking her hand in his and planting a gentle kiss to it, causing vanessa to blush slightly,_ "je t'aime." 

_"cool. nice getting to know you," vanessa said before sitting down._

_kevin walked out the classroom, waving at hailey and gianna._

_"how does it feel to be fucking dumb?" gianna asked vanessa._

_"what do you mean?" vanessa asked._

_"i can't believe it! she doesn't know. hailey! she doesn't know," gianna said._

_"it's a shame really," hailey said from behind the camera._

_"what's a shame?" vanessa asked, starting to panick._

_"oh, nothing," gianna said and started looking at her nails, "just the fact that kevin said he loves you and you said 'cool'."_

_"what?" vanessa asked._

_"idiot," hailey said._

_"he didn't say that," vanessa said as tears started forming in her eyes._

_"oh, but he did," gianna said._

_"but he didn't."_

_"but he did."_

_"but he didn't."_

_"but he did."_

_"but he didn't."_

_"but he did."_

_"but he didn't!" tears were now falling down vanessa's face._

_"v, i do the language. and 'je t' aime' means 'i love you'," gianna said and put her hand over vanessa's._

_"no," vanessa started crying freely._

_the camera started shaking as hailey was laughing so much._

_"this isn't funny," vanessa said through tears, "he could've been my soulmate!"_

_the video abruptly ended._

"wow," stella said. 

"yep," gianna said and peeled her naartjie. 

"so, let me get this straight. vanessa got a guy to say 'i love you' - a guy she's not dating, mind you - and she said cool?" stella asked. 

"uh huh," hailey said and ate her nutella sandwich. 

"i need to see a therapist!" vanessa said. 

"shut up and cry," gianna said. 

"fuck you! you're gonna die alone." 

gianna didn't respond, just threw one of her naartjie seeds at vanessa. 

"she may die alone, but at least she wouldn't have said 'cool' when somebody confessed their love to her," hailey said, accepting gianna's high five. 

"no, because i actually hate all of you." 

"my back is sore!" hailey said, ignoring vanessa.

"go see a chiropractor," gianna said.

"why would i see a dinosaur?" hailey asked. 

"a chiropractor is a bone doctor," stella said and bursted out laughing with gianna. 

"oh my gosh, they're both idiots!" gianna said as she laughed. 

"you can _not_ sit there and tell me that 'chiropractor' doesn't sound like the name of a dinosaur!" hailey argued. 

"imagine being dumb. glad i can't relate," stella said when she calmed down. 

"that was my only chance at love!" 

"you have his number, dumbass," stella said. 

vanessa suddenly stopped crying, "oh. i forgot about that. let me text him real quick." 

vanessa dug through her bag for her phone, making a triumphant sound when she found it and unlocking it, immediately going to kevin's contact in whatsapp. 

"what do i say?” vanessa asked. 

"how should we know? you're the one that got yourself into this mess!" hailey said. 

"okay, true. but i need your help getting out of this." 

"bring me your phone," gianna said and held her hand out. 

vanessa looked at gianna hesitantly before handing it to her. 

gianna immediately started typing before hitting send, "you're welcome." 

"gia!" vanessa shrieked after reading what gianna said. 

"what did she say?" stella asked, grabbing the phone. she quickly read it and burst out laughing, handing the phone to hailey to read. hailey also started reading whe. she read what gianna wrote. 

_hey kevin. so im a dumbass and didnt know what you said back in class. dw tho my amazingly talanted and stunning friend gianna educated me like the angel she is and i now know. i want to tell you that i too love me. i also love you. and would like to jump your bones next time you come to visit. with that bwinf said have a good flight!_

hailey and stella carried on laughing as vanessa was shouting at gianna. 

"wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" hailey said through laughter, "he replied." 

they all huddled around the phone and read his response. 

_hey vanessa! its no problem dont worry. thank you gianna? im not going to lie i had to google what "jump your bones" means but i wouldnt be opposed to that😉 thank you vannesa! see you sometime_

vanessa stared at her phone, mouth hanging wide open, not moving while stella and hailey were dying of laughter on the floor and gianna looked smug. 

"let the records show that _i_ am the reason vanessa is going to get laid," gianna said and crossed her arms. 

"gia!" 

***inspired by this[video](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZS4Xk8ao/)***


End file.
